Mario Dark of the Moon
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: 15 years after the story of Rosalina and Mario , The smasher discovering a hidden a alien technology in possession of humans
1. Chapter 1

Princess Shay (AGE: 14)

Madison Star (AGE:18)

Skyler Star (AGE: 17)

Princess Onna (AGE: 13)

Princess Aviva Ice (AGE: 15)

Princess Sofia (AGE: 11)

Tanooki Nick Koopa (AGE: 16)

Crystal Jinx (AGE: 13)

Teresa Sarasa (AGE: 15)

Jessica Koopa (AGE: 18)

Princess Amber yueming (AGE: 18)

Dylan Aran ( AGE : 21)

The rest is Nintendos.

Ch 1 Secert

In the distant past, during the latter days of the Vestroiaian civil war, Phoenix Dark Pit attempted to leave the planet with groundbreaking technology on board the Ark. However, his ship was shot down by the Underworld Army and, after being sent hurling through space for a while, eventually crashed on the Earth's moon in 1961. The crash is noticed by the humans on Earth, leading to the Space Race under Princess Peach. Landing on the Moon as part of the Mario 11 mission in 1969, astronauts Metal Mario and Snake use several minutes of radio silence to investigate the spaceship and discover that Mankind is not alone in space.

In the present day, the Smasher are part of NEST, cooperating with the Mushroom Armed Forces. They have also begun to help humanity in its local conflicts, as Lucario, Charizard, Pit, and Falco destroy an illegal Fire Kingdom nuclear facility. On a mission to the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, a NEST team led by Lt. Col. Dylan Aran , Mario and Luigi discovers an unknown alien fuel cell which had led to the Chernobyl disaster. While trying to secure the cell, they are attacked by the Underworld Army Medusa and her pet, the Driller, who are eventually forced to retreat by Mario.

Meanwhile, Laserbeak kills Alexi Voskhod, who had called NEST to Chernobyl and was secretly working for him. After securing the fuel cell and identifying it as part of the Ark, Mario is angry at the humans for not following through with their agreement of sharing all known information relating to Cybertron and its inhabitants. Despite this, he eventually informs his allies and Ness , the Director of National Intelligence, about the space bridge technology the Ark contains. Together with Mega Man , Mario travels to the Moon, where they find Pheonix Dark Pit inside the ship. Retrieving him along with four pillars of the space bridge and the accompanying control pillar, they return to Earth, where Mario uses the Matrix of Leadership to reactivate Phoenix Dark Pit. In Africa, Decepticon leader Dark Pit (still recovering from wounds suffered From Mario ) meets with his lieutenants Orcos and Thanatos . Upon learning that the Smasher have recovered Phoenix Dark Pit and the pillars, Dark Pit orders Orcos and Laserbeak to terminate their "loose ends".

Meanwhile, Shulk is suffering everyday problems, he has trouble finding a job together with his new girlfriend Madison Star ,he also give the standard smasher Toon Link ,and Lucas a home. a long search , he find a position as a mail carrier at a telecommunication company named Accuretta system . From his colleagues, Jerry koopa he learns about a conspiracy by humans who collaborate with Dark Pit . Before Jerry can tell Shulk more,however he is killed by Laserbeak


	2. Chapter 2

Locked out of participating in the investigation by Ness, Shulk turns to Snake Simmons for help. Snake, who has become a millionaire as a writer, and his aide ,Marth , help Shulk find out that the Soviets have taken photos of Decepticons removing hundreds of space bridge pillars out of the Ark even before Mario 11 had landed on the Moon. Shulk and Snake conclude that the Decepticons had left Phoenix Dark Pit behind on purpose, knowing that only he would be able to activate the space bridge, and only Mario could reactivate him. Shulk is able to warn the Smasher in time so they can protect Phoenix from a Decepticon attack and escort him back to the NEST headquarters.

**Ness **: Mr. Witwicky, I thought I made it clear to you that I did not want you calling this phone.

**Shulk **: Listen, the whole thing has been a set-up since the beginning! The Decepticons wanted Mario to find Phoenix because he was the only one who could revive him.

**Ness **: But we have the space bridge.

**Shulk Witwicky**: Ness , you have five pillars - I just learned that they have hundreds! You're doing exactly what they wanted you to do! What do you need me to say to you? The Decepticons are coming for Phoenix Dark Pit !

Aided by Lucario, Falco and Greninja, they began escorting Phoenix back to the NEST base. En route, they were attacked by the Dreads, (Hatchet, Crankcase and Crowbar)were sent to pursue the Smasher. After Crowbar disposed of Snake Simmons, Hatchet and Crankcase leaped to attack, only for the Smasher to break suddenly and deploy their Stealth Force mode. Hatchet was targeted by the Greninja, who embedded his anchored blades into the Decepticon's back, and corralled Hatchet into the firing line of Lucario and Falco. After Hatchet was pounded with Smasher ordnance, Greninja tossed the Decepticon into the oncoming side of the highway, where he slammed into a passing car and was destroyed and the remaining Dreads were soon confronted by the Smasher heavy-hitter,Bowser , who stopped them in their tracks with a head-on collision

**Bowser**: Is there a problem?

**Falco**: Whoa, we got us a little Mexican standoff!

**Bowser**: Weapons down!

**Falco**: And we'll let you escape with your dignity!

Faced with Bowser's heavy weapons and Falco, the Dreads seemingly capitulated by dropping their ranged weapons, but as soon as the Smasher followed suit, they deployed spiked spears to attack their enemies. His partner was initially successful in injuring Bowser, and Crankcase kicked Falco to the ground , The veteran Smasher caught a blaster tossed by Falco and used it to shoot Crowbar in the face, before pulling the spear out of his shoulder, impaling it into Crankcase's face, slamming the Decepticon into an abandoned car and kicking the wreckage into a nearby auto shop, which exploded.

**Bowser**: Decepticon punk!

Sheathing his blasters

**Bowser**: Class dismissed.

when they arrived back at base, however, Phoenix reveals that he had made a deal with Dark Pit, knowing that the Autobots could never win the war.

**Shulk **: [_to Dylan_] We gotta get Phoenix outta here, he is the key to all this...

**Phoenix Dark Pit**: Indeed I am! What you must realize my Smash brothers, is we were never going to win the war! For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made... with Dark Pit!

[_blasts Bowser_]

**Dylan**: GET BACK!

**Bowser**: Phoenix... what have you done?

**Phoenix Dark Pit**: [_to Bowser_] I hereby discharge you from duty!

[_shoots Bowser again_]

After killing Bowser and several NEST soldiers,Phoenix Dark Pit attacks NEST base

**Ness**: Phoenix, stop this! What's going on? What do you think you're doing?

**Phoenix Dark Pit**: I do not answer to the likes of you. Return what belongs to me!

Phoenix Dark Pit claims the remaining pillars and escapes.[Mario_ arrives at NEST_]

**Ness**: Take a good look, Mario! This is all your fault!

[_at the Master hands Memorial_]

Metalface : Oh, my master, such a brilliant scheme! So when Phoenix left Cybertron, it was to defect!

**Dark Pit**: He was meant to rendezvous with me here on Earth, before fate waylaid us both. The only way to revive him: we needed Mario and his Matrix.

[_blasts the Lincoln statue_]

**Metalface**: Excellent strategy!

**Igor**: [_chomping Lincoln's head_] Mine! Mine!

**Metalface**: So, he is now your partner.

**Dark Pit**: He is my greatest triumph.

**Metalface**: So impressive!

The other Smasher track him down to Lightning kingdom, but before Mario can stop him, Phoenix activates a space bridge to the Moon.

**Phoenix Dark Pit**: Commencing transport.

[_activates the pillars_]

**Mario**: [_arriving_] Stop! No, no! NO, PHOENIX !

The portal allows Decepticon troops which had remained hidden under the Moon's surface to reach Earth, forcing the Smasher to retreat

In the meantime, Shulk is worried about Madison and searches for her. He finds her with her employer, Joshua loops , who reveals to Shulk that he not only arranged for Shulk to get a job with Acuretta, but is also a collaborator with the Decepticons. At their request, his father had used his influence to ensure that NASA would not conduct any more missions to the Moon. When Shulk and Madison attempt to flee, they discover Madison's car is a disguise for Orcos, who takes her captive. Joshua instructs Shulk to ask Mario about the Smashers' strategy, otherwise Madison will die. To ensure that Shulk will not try to warn the Smashers, he attaches a Decepticon disguised as a watch on Shulk's wrist, and it taps into his nervous system.

Meanwhile, Phoenix Dark Pit has given Mankind an ultimatum to exile the Smasher from Earth, since he is only trying to save Vestroia, or so he claims.

**Phoenix Dark Pit**: Defenders of Earth: we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Smasher rebels you have harbored. NON-negotiable! Renounce the rebels. We await your reply...

The US government promptly passes a bill to this effect. Before the Smasher leave Earth aboard their spaceship, the Xantium, Shulk asks Mario about his plan. Mario replies that there is no plan, and Mankind is on its own now.

**Ness**: These guys are the Wreckers (Ike,Marth,Lucina). They take care of the Xanthium. We don't let them off the base much, 'cause they're assholes.

**Mario**: What your leaders say is true: this was all my fault. I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong.

**Shulk**: That doesn't make it your fault, it just makes you human for a change.

**Mario**: Remember this: you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves.

**Shulk**: I need to know how you're going to fight back. I know there's a strategy, I know you're coming back with reinforcements, something. I know there's a plan. You can tell me, no other human will ever know.

**Mario**: There is no plan.

**Shulk**: If we just do what they want, how are we ever going to live with ourselves?

**Mario**: You are my friend Shulk, you always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here the fight will be your own.

**Toon Link**: Shulk, don't let them take us!

**Lucas**: Don't let them exile us...

**Toon Link**: It's a Decepticon trap!

With all Smasher on board, the Xantium takes off,

[_as the Smasher leave in the starship Xanthium_]

**Shulk**: They're not coming back.

**Joshua**: We knew it. We just have to make sure they don't come back.

[_signals Metalface, who blows up the Xanthium_]

Metalface is promptly intercepted by who had waited in Earth's orbit. With the Xantium destroyed, the Decepticons believe the Smasher to be dead and let Shulk go.

**Skyler**: I still got my NEST friends out there. I'm a round 'em up, we'll find my sister and we're gonna bring this guy in.

**Shulk**: Why are you helping me?

**Skyler**: 'Cause that asshole killed my parents .


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Shay (AGE: 14)

Madison Star (AGE:18)

Skyler Star (AGE: 17)

Princess Onna (AGE: 13)

Princess Aviva Ice (AGE: 15)

Princess Sofia (AGE: 11)

Tanooki Nick Koopa (AGE: 16)

Crystal Jinx (AGE: 13)

Teresa Sarasa (AGE: 15)

Jessica Koopa (AGE: 18)

Princess Amber Yueming (AGE: 18)

Dylan Aran ( AGE : 21)

The rest is Nintendos.

Ch 3 The Final Battle

With the Smasher out of the way, the Decepticons conquer the Fire Kingdom, kill most of its population and set up the control pillar for the space bridge inside the city, placing the other pillars around the world. Dylan informs Madison that the Decepticons do not intend to return to Vestroia ; instead, they want to transport Vestroia into Earth's orbit, because Earth not only has the necessary resources, but also six billion slaves to rebuild the Smashers' home planet.

Shulk decides to go to Chicago, where Joshua has taken Carly. Madison twin sister Skyler, who now works for NASA, accompanies him, together with other former Smash bros members. Upon arrival in Fire Kingdom, they are promptly attacked by the Decepticons, but are rescued by Mario and the other Smasher. Having never intended to leave Earth, they had hidden themselves inside a modified rocket booster that was jettisoned before Metalface destroyed the Xantium.

The Smasher and the humans soldiers make their way to the skyscraper where Dylan is located in order to destroy the space bridge's control pillar. Shulk and Skyler rescue Madison, killing Laserbeak in the process, during which they find a damaged UAV and alert the military to the Decepticons plans. Due to another attack by a team of Decepticons led by Medusa, the team is separated once more. While the Smasher battle the Decepticons, Skyler and her team try to destroy the pillar from another skyscraper. However, they are attacked by Medusa's "pet", the Driller, who brings the skyscraper crashing down. Mario comes to their aid and destroys the Driller.

In the meantime, Dylan and the rest of NEST have managed to make their way into the city using wingsuits, and with Dylan's help, Shulk destroys Metalface using weapons provided to him by the Smashers' inventor Megaman. Meanwhile, the Decepticons have captured several Smashers, but Joshua convinces them not to take prisoners and kill them all. Thanatos executes Luigi, and Orcos moves to kill Rosalina next, but the Smashers Toon Link and Princess Amber have managed to make one of the Decepticons' ships crash, thereby distracting Orcos long enough for Rosalina and the other Smasher to get free. Rosalina kills Orcos. NEST soldiers and US Marines snipe the Decepticons, one of which is Thanatos. Smashers and Tanks roll in and ambush the Decepticons. While NEST and the Smasher fight the Decepticons and kill most of them, Mario kills Shockwave and uses his arm cannon to topple over the space bridge's control pillar, deactivating the bridge.

A battle between Phoenix Dark Pit and Mario ensues. Madison stumbles across Dark Pit outside the main battle zone. Having previously witnessed a violent argument between Phoenix Dark Pit and Dark Pit, she appeals to his pride and makes him realize that he will never be able to rule over Vestroia as long as Phoenix is alive. Meanwhile, after a prolonged fight, Phoenix gains the upper hand over Mario and severs his right arm. However, before he can execute his former pupil, an infuriated Dark Pit attacks Phoenix and severely damages him, declaring that Earth is his planet to rule. Dark Pit realized how far he had fallen in power within the past few years, and has decided to once again take his rightful place at the top of the command chain. Meanwhile, Joshua manages to reactivate the toppled pillar, but is attacked by Shulk, who hurls him against the pillar, killing him. Subsequently, Skyler destroys the pillar for good, thus destroying the space bridge and, presumably, Vestroia with it. Seeing this, Dark Pit offers Mario a truce on the condition that he will remain in charge of the Decepticons, saying that they would be nothing without each other. Mario refuses and attacks Megatron, splitting his head with an axe. A weakened Phoenix Dark Pit tries to excuse his actions, but Mario, claiming Phoenix "betrayed himself," executes his former master with Dark Pit's shotgun.

With the battle over, Shulk and Madison are reunited, and Pit takes an opportunity to kiss Skyler, who he still has feelings . With their home planet now forever beyond reach, and the forces of the Decepticons destroyed, the remaining Smasher finally accept Earth as their new home, as Mario states that the Autobots will always be here, to protect the Earth and all who live on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months after the battle of Fire Kingdom Shulk,Madison,Skyler ,and Pit was walking home after Madison and Skyler get off from school their kept walking until they come up to a cemetery .

Madison and Skyler pushed their boyfriends away softly and ran up to one of the tombstone

"What's wrong Madi !" Shulk

"T-T-This is where our mother was buried," Madison informed.

Skyler read the tombstone :

** In loving memory of Princess Rosalina Lynn Star **

** Princess of the cosmos and Luma**

** 1999-2014 **

** Age of 21 **

** was a loving wife; loving mother**

Skyler : I wish that she was still alive.

Madison and Skyler bursted into tears and Shulk and Pit embraced their girlfriends ,While Madison and Skyler cried,them did not notice the tombstone sparking While the two Star warriors was bawling their eye out,a pair of arms scooped them up and hugged them .

"Shh,don't cry." The voice told them. Mommy here now

Madison and Skyler looked up and saw their Mother cradling them

" MOMMY!" The Star warriors cried happily

"The Star spirits heard your wish Skyler and brought me back." Rosalina said

They didn't care how it happened, They was just happy that their Mother was back


End file.
